


Harbringer

by Kyoki777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki777/pseuds/Kyoki777
Summary: Hermione's dreams are haunted with the man she loves and a monster she must flee.





	Harbringer

In the beginning there was only darkness. It was all consuming, the silence deafening. And then there was light, just as it was written in the bible. However, it was not a forgiving light, for with the light, came awareness. Awareness of the state of the world, that a planet that was once full of life, full of beauty, had wasted away to nothing. The wind was harsh as the sky turned black over the barren landscape, thunderous clouds rolling in, filling the air with danger. A feral scream filled the once silent air, chilling anyone who could hear it to the bone. It was the telltale sign that a predator was hunting.

Terror filled the body of a young woman, who had been hiding nearby. She knew that sound, knew that it was too close. She was being hunted. She barely had a second to rise from the position she was in, having been previously filling her water bottle in a nearby stream, when the creature crept out of the woods. No one knew what the creatures were, where they came from, they only knew that they were there, they were dangerous, that they despised life, desired to consume it. A growl escaped the creature, sharp teeth flashing threateningly. Hermione stared at the creature, knowing she needed to run, but her body was frozen, she was unable to move, too terrified of the predator before her.

 This was not the first time that she had encountered these things, though she never got used to it. The first time had been completely terrifying, to one day be walking in the street, on her way to her college classes, minding her own business, then suddenly hearing screams of terror. She was a medical student, so she assumed that it was an accident, that people needed her help, so she had run to do exactly that. Nothing could have prepared her for the scene she stumbled upon.

She had seen many emergencies in her time, she had never been squeamish, but to witness the gore that she had that night.. Well it haunted her every waking moment. She had stumbled upon the scene, shocked by the sheer amounts of blood, of people running away in terror. Why weren't they helping the victim?! She had shouted at someone to call 911 but No one listened to her. Another scream, this one filled with pain had filled the air and Hermione whipped towards the sound only to be confronted with a creature from her very nightmares. Crouching over a little girl who was being eaten alive was the most terrifying creature she had every seen. It was tall, at least seven feet, long and lanky. It looked as if it might have been human , but it was not anymore.

The creature knelt next to the child, long limbs bent so that it was could feast upon the prey. Another scream erupted, and this one got the creatures attention. It whipped towards her, blood drizzling from a mouth that took too much of its face up, a piece of flesh hanging from too sharp teeth. Hermione was shocked as it started to stalk towards her, its eyes glimmering with hunger, but what shocked Hermione into not moving was how human its eyes looked, how intelligent. The monster crouched down, obviously about to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. Luckily it had never gotten the chance. Hermione watched as a silver BMW crashed into the creature, sending it flying. The driver rolled down the window, screaming at her to get inside. She hadn't hesitated, stranger danger be damned. Shed take her chances with the driver verses the horror show that was scrambling up, its long talon like fingers making gouges in the concrete. She had been saved that day.

Unfortunately for her, there was no car to save her, no dark haired passenger asking if she was alright. She was alone. What was worse was the fact that she knew this was the same creature, its eyes glinting with familiarity. Hermione took a step back, water licking at her ankle. The stream wasn't forceful enough to help her escape. She wished Tom was here, the man that had saved her all those months ago, her friend, traveling partner, but tom was missing, had gone for supplies, had been gone for days. She had been staying here, waiting, hoping he would come back. It hadn't been a wise move, she knew that she should have kept moving, it was how she survived, for this creature had been stalking her since that first time. It was the only way they had managed to stay alive. Now, now she was going to die.

The creature seemed to concur with her thoughts, as it flashed her a feral grin, teeth stained red with whatever creature it had made its meal. Hermione closed her eyes, knowing there was no use in running, and waited for her death.  Popping sound filled her ears followed by the creature screaming in what could only be interpreted as pain, causing the bushy haired girl to open her eyes. She wasn't expecting the sight before her, a harpoon sticking out of the creatures chest, where its heart should be. Her eyes drifted down the harpoon, its end attached to a rope in which her savior was tying to a large tree, even as the creature dug frantically at its chest, trying to dig out the iron rod. She was mesmerized by the sight of its forest green blood dripping down gray skin. So much so she could barely hear the screaming. At least until warm hands grasped her shoulder, shaking her as brown eyes bore into her own.

“Hermione, snap out of it. We have to go. Now.”

“Tom?” she was shocked to see he was alive, having assumed he was dead. She nodded as he dragged her past the creature who tried to lunge at them, though was held by the rope, for now. They ran, as fast as they could, making into a car nearby before they heard a loud snapping sound followed by the sound of a tree falling. A feral cry filled the air, the telltale sound of the creature running filling their ears.

———————  
In the end it was the blaring of her alarm that awoke her, the sound of that annoying rooster crowing in her ear that saved her from being eaten alive that night. Still, the nightmare jarred her, causing Hermione to glance around the room, her honey brown eyes searching the room frantically for the sign of the creature she had seen, for tom. She found nothing.

“It was a dream” she whispered to herself “ that's all Hermione, just a nightmare.”

It was true, it was a nightmare, and it had gone on for months. It made it hard to sleep, to concentrate. Who wanted to be locked in the nightmares that she was constantly in. A world where she had to fight every day to survive, had to run from a creature that wanted to rip apart her flesh. Her only condolence was Tom. Yes, he was a figment of her imagination, a projection to help her feel safe. She knew that, knew it was sad that she craved the companionship of Tom enough that she traveled to the dream scape every night. The dream was never the same, sometimes she was alone like this last dream, sometimes she had stolen moments alone with Tom. She enjoined those calmer dreams, it kept her coming back, kept her wanting more.

It were those moments, the moments where she had stolen kisses, gentle caresses, that she wished that Tom was a real human being, not a figment of her imagination, a coping mechanism to survive those horrible dreams. Alas, Tom Riddle did not exist. With a heavy heart Hermione got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to get ready for her day.  
________

It was hard to concentrate, it had been all day, her dream kept tormenting her, she and Tom had been in such danger, and she had left him, woke up and abandoned him. She knew it was silly, Tom wasn't real, she would end up dreaming of him again, and he would be fine, safe. She KNEW that, but it didn't stop the fear in her, the desperation that made her want to go back. It was not logical for her to feel such a need to go home, to return to the nightmare land, to reassure herself that Tom was indeed safe and sound, but she did anyways, unable to resist.

It wasn't like her, to skip classes, to feign illness and go home so she could take a nap, all so that she could see a man that wasn't even real. It was pathetic, and if her best friends found out, she was certain what they would say. Harry and Ron would suggest she go to the doctor, while Ron and Harry’s girlfriends,Lavender and Ginny, would suggest they had a girls night to “relieve stress”.

Hermione fell ungracefully into her bed, face first, letting the comfort of her soft mattress envelop her, willing it to swallow her as she closed her eyes, wanting to return to Tom.

“Hermione…”

His voice was a soft whisper, sweet, seductive. Hermione rolled over, on her side, looking for the man whose voice whispered her name, but her bed was empty. She groaned and closed her eyes again. It seemed her imagination was running wild today.

“Hermione, Dove, wake up.”

His voice sounded closer this time, she rolled back over, sitting up, looking around. Was she in a dream? She heard his voice, heard him as if he was right beside her, but he was nowhere to be seen. No, she had to be awake still. Her dreams were never like this, never so vivid. She pinched her arm, though she was not sure why she did so. Even when she was sleeping she felt pain. Pinching herself wouldn't help her decide if she was asleep or awake. She slowly sat up, convinced she was awake. More then likely the voice that she heard was a leak from her dreams. She had more then likely been close to dozing off and Tom’s voice had found her in the space between the world of dreams and reality. Either way, the sound of his voice had jarred her to her very bones, it had felt so real, so close, it filled her very soul with a longing she couldest understand. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep now.

Hermione buried her face in her hands, frustrated but also slightly embarrassed and mortified. She, Hermione Jean Granger, had skipped class to go home and take a nap in order to dream about a man who didn't even exist. It was redicous, idiotic, everything she was not.

“Get it together Hermione. Seriously, Tom isn't real.” She muttered before climbing out of bed. She knew that she couldn't sleep now, a nervous energy she couldn't explain was coursing through her body, making her feel as if she had consumed several energy drinks. No, there would be no sleeping anytime soon, so the least she could do was study for the class she had skipped. She got to work, gathering her bag and notes for her study session, packing enough snacks and drinks to tide her over until dinner.

“Hermione”

 She had headed for the door, reaching for the handle and stopping just before her hand reached it. That sounded real. She couldn't make an excuse this time, she was completely awake, yet she heard Toms voice as if he was right behind her. Slowly she turned around, almost expecting to see him behind her, his handsome smile in place, but she only found emptiness.

“Tom?” she felt stupid for saying his name out loud, as if an imaginary person could answer her, but it was instinct, an urge she couldn't fight against. To her surprise she received an answer. It was her name again, but this time she could pinpoint where it was coming from. Slowly she set her bag at the door, walking cautiously towards her floor length mirror. She looked into the reflective glass. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but her own reflection wasn't it. It blinked at her, looking just as concerned and disappointed as she felt on the inside. Was she cracking? She SWORE she had heard Tom’s voice coming from the mirror, swore even now that she could feel his presence. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. Perhaps the pressure of school was getting to her, perhaps she needed a break, or more then likely, a therapist.

“Don’t look so solemn Dove. I’m right here”

She dropped her hand from her face, looking up her eyes connecting with those in the mirror. She stared in complete shock at Tom Riddle.Her reflection was nowhere to be seen, instead, it was him, the man who haunted her dreams, the man who she had fallen for.  
“Tom? How?” she asked watching as his mouth tilted in an amused smile “ You aren't real, you are just a dream”

“Dreams are gateways to our deepest desires Dove. We can make dreams come true.” He placed his hand on the side of the mirror “I have always been real, reaching out to you in the only way I could, through your dreams. I grow tired of only being in your dreams, of not being able to hold you as I yearn to, to be able to protect you like I desire, and it seems you feel the same, other wise You wouldn't have been able to hear me this time.”

“How?” she wasn't sure what she was asking, not quite positive if she even wanted to know.

Tom seemed to know what she was asking, even if she didn't, his eyes glancing down at the delicate silver frame work of the mirror. She followed his gaze, shocked to see what looked like a door handle. She didn't need his instruction, she felt the urge fill her, idnt eve realize her hand had reached out for the silver latch until she pushed it down and pushed the frame ever so slightly. She expected for the mirror to fall, for the glass to shatter and for that to be that, to never see the man from her dreams. Instead the looking glass seemed to disappear, Tom gone completely. And then, one long leg followed by another came through.

She couldn't believe her eyes as he materialized before her, looking as real as she did. She couldn't help it, reaching out to make contact with him, expecting to feel nothing, but contacting the firm warmth of his chest instead. Those piercing eyes stared down at her.

“You don't know how long I have been waiting Hermione. How long I have waited for you, centuries, millina, an eternity.” He murmured to her, one long finger reaching for a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear” You were always the one I needed. You were my salvation, my savior.” He leaned down leaning so close that she could feel his breath on her face. His words were entrancing, soothing. “ I had stopped believing for awhile, that you would come. That you would free me. Until you found the mirror. I called to you that day, though I didn't think you heard me. You must have, because you took my prison with you. I watched you day after day, learning everything about you Dove, Day and night I would watch, Waiting for the day you freed me. And here it is. I’m free, and it is all thanks to you” He pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead, causing a shiver of anticipation to run through her body. She couldn't see his face, as it was buried in her hair, his breath against her ear. She didn't fight him, trusting him completely. She couldn't understand what was happening, her brain overwhelmed, but it didn't matter.

He chuckled against her ear, and it shook her to the bone. His breath was hot against her ear” It’s almost unfortunate… The thing is Hermione, I Don’t need you anymore.” He took a step back from her, watching her face as the words sank in, as she realized what he meant. His once handsome smile seemed to deform, demitting his face in darkness. She took a step back, fear pulsing through her veins.

“What do you mean?”

“You were the Key Hermione. You were destined to open the door, ever since my father trapped me there. You were destined to release me upon the world. IT has always been you. Unfortunately, that was all my father intended for you to be. A key. Nothing more.” He took another step towards her, watching as she unconsciously stepped away from him, until she had cornered herself against the wall. His height the only thing keeping her from her freedom. He placed a hand on either side of her, ensuring she could not escape.

“Luckily for you, I have always envisioned things differently. Where he has seen a world of light, I have built a world of Darkness. Where you were the key to my prison, and nothing more, I found a piece of Salvation with you. So Dove, you will help me. I have shown you my world, You have embraced it. Now you will help me bring it to fruition.” He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips before pulling away “Think of this as a thank you”

She wanted to ask him what he meant, but the words were lost upon her as a searing pain erupted in her body. She fell to the floor, screaming in agony. It felt as if every bone in her body was breaking, as if her very skin was on fire. It felt like torture, and for the first time in her life she wanted to beg for death, for mercy. And just like that it was gone, the pain, the suffering. Slowly she got up, legs shaky, body hunched over Tom’s looking down at him, not sure if she could trust him. He was watching her, morbid fascination on his face. She didn't understand, what was the pain, what wa-.

All thought left her mind as she caught her reflection in the mirror, time ceasing to exist for her. For staring back at her was not the girl with frizzy hair and honey brown eyes, but instead the monster from her dreams. She let out a scream of terror, and she recognized the sound. She looked at Tom, the man she had trusted, the man who had saved her from this very monster. He didn't say a word, only smiled at her.

“Hermione! Are you OK in there?” She recognized that voice, the sound of her best friend, of harry. She watched as the door opened, as Harry walked in, catching sight of the monster before him. Instincts took over as she felt a hunger she couldn't describe, as she leapt at her best friend, her sharp teeth latching onto his neck, as the metallic liquid filled her mouth.


End file.
